narutocouplefandomcom-20200222-history
NejiTen/Unofficial
Unofficial Evidence Fillers 'Part I' Sasuke Recovery Mission Arc During his fight with Kidomaru, Neji noted how hard it was to fight without Tenten watching his blind spot. Third Great Beast Arc In episode 195, Naruto and Tenten talks about Lee while they're eating ramen along with Neji at Ichiraku. When Neji begins to talk about Lee, Tenten blushes as she is looking at him. Konoha Plans Recapture Mission After Tenten finds the trap, Neji compliments and acknowledges her. Part II Past Arc: The Locus of Konoha In episode 184, Neji and Tenten are seen walking together towards a hut across a bridge. A bang is heard in the direction of the hut. Both Neji and Tenten jump before they look at each other and smile. The scene flashes back to when they were both Genin. Due to the weakened military power of Konoha, Tenten, Neji, and Naruto are deployed to a weapon maker named Iō to transport 1000 shuriken and 1000 kunai. Since Tenten is a weapon specialist, they let her become the team leader. Both Neji and Naruto address her as captain. Later on, Gameru and Kusune have come to take Iō's weapons. They are wielding Dakō and Tsurukame and with them they can easily overpower Naruto's and Neji's skills. Gameru aims the Dakō at Tenten but Neji quickly comes to her rescue and deflects it. In the end, it shows Tenten and Neji at the bridge which crosses to Iō's living area. Neji asks if they shall go ahead. Tenten smiles and agrees. She remarks how excited she is to see if Jidanda is finished so she can use it. The scene fades with Neji and Tenten walking together, making it look like a painted portrait. In episode 192, Neji talks about a flashback to Konohamaru , Udon and Moegi . He mentions that Tenten was a strong kunoichi, capable of using many types of weapons. He then begins to speak about the finals of the Chunin exams and after the fight between Neji and Naruto ends with Naruto winning, Tenten visits Neji to comfort him. She asks how he is feeling and says that it was sheer luck that Naruto won. Neji smiles and says that he's over that. He then takes off his headband, revealing his curse mark and explains about the Hyūgas and how he was mistaken. After hearing his, Tenten gives Neji a warm smile and asks him if he wanted to come back with her to watch Sasuke 's match. Neji agrees and puts his headband back on. Just at that moment, a huge commotion is seen and Tenten and Neji both rush to the window. Neji activates his Byakugan, to find everyone asleep from jutsu. They both rush to the stadium and try waking a few people to find out what is going on. Kiba , woken up by Tenten, mentions that Hinata was kidnapped. Neji finds his grandfather, a Hyūga clan elder, who tells him that Hinata had been kidnapped by two Kumo spectators for her Byakugan. The elder urges him to rescue Hinata no matter what. Neji to go find Hinata and Neji agrees. Tenten offers to come with him and at first Neji declines, saying it is a Hyūga matter. Tenten keeps insisting and Neji agrees. Tenten, Neji, Kiba and Akamaru all set out to rescue Hinata. Later on they meet mud wolves that attack the group. Tenten offers to stay behind but Neji is reluctant to leave her with the mud wolves. Tenten says that she can handle them and they needed to find Hinata, before winking at at Neji. When Neji, Kiba and Akamaru had finally rescued Hinata, Kō comes back and says he found one of Neji's friends. Tenten is seen to be behind him and Neji nods, satisfied. Paradise Life On A Boat In episode 237, Tenten is seen training with Neji and trying to catch up. Neji is later on shown to watch an embarrassed Tenten sit on Guy as he walks around the village on his hands. He also watches as Tenten cries from Guy's scolding. In Naruto's Footsteps: The Friends's Paths Team Guy is shown to be training together. Tenten reaches her limit and stops. Neji notices that Tenten has stopped and asks if she's okay. After the first part of the chunin exams, Tenten and Neji both smile at each other and Tenten thanks Neji. She tells him that he was the reason that they passed. At the first night before the second part of the chunin exams, a fight breaks out in the dining hall. Tenten tells them to stop, only to get three kunai thrown at her. Before the kunai hits Tenten, Neji flips the leg of a fallen table with his foot and quickly shields her. Tenten then asks if he's going to stop the fight. Neji apologizes saying that he's busy right now. In episode 404, Tenten is seen to be watching and observing Neji while he trains by himself. After Tenten and Ajisai both get trapped in the desert ruins, Neji tells Rock Lee that saving Tenten is more important than passing the chunin exams. After they find Tenten, lying on the ground laughing, Neji smiles at her and the two teams go their separate ways. Lee asks if Neji will take the earth scroll from a defenceless team. However Tenten defends Neji by saying that he'd never make a dirty trick like that. Tenten congratulates Neji for becoming a jounin. Neji thanks Tenten and Lee. Tenten asks Neji if they would be Team Guy forever. Neji replies by saying he hopes so. Jiraiya Shinobi Handbook: The Tale of Naruto the Hero Neji and Tenten both work together to fight the Anbu of the Foundation. Prologue 'Prologue of Road to Ninja' After Team Guy returns from their mission, Tenten invites Neji to go to the bathhouse with her. Neji agrees and asks Lee if he would like to join them. Later, when Lee crashes into the bathhouse and the guys come in, Neji asks what's wrong and Tenten responds by saing Lee was peeping on them, which he is angered by. Movies 'Naruto The Movie: Blood Prison' Tenten calls out to Neji as they work to destroy the Box of Ultimate Bliss . 'Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie' During the mission, Neji and Tenten work together fighting Kakuzu, a "dead" Akatsuki member. When Neji comes into the girls bathhouse and asks what's wrong, Tenten exclaims that Lee was peeping at the girls. Neji gets enraged and scolds Lee, despite the fact that he was also peeping at the girls as well. Video Games Naruto Shippuden: Legends: Akatsuki Rising In Naruto Shippuden: Legends: Akatsuki Rising, Itachi tells Neji and Tenten that they are a cute couple. 'Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2' In Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2, there is a chat between Naruto, Gaara, Neji and Tenten in the Friendship Event. Naruto meets Neji, Tenten and Gaara in the Sand Village. When Naruto asks Neji and Tenten what they're doing there, Tenten explains that she and Neji had just finished their mission on delivering a letter to Gaara. Gaara then invites them to join him for lunch. As the four of them sit down to eat, Gaara starts to talk about Neji's rotation. Tenten then begins to describe how amazing Neji's rotation is. As Neji talks about Gaara's ultimate defense, Naruto begins to describe how amazing Gaara's ultimate defense is and Tenten told him that Neji's rotation is better than Gaara's ultimate defense. Naruto and Tenten then have a big argument over who is better. After their meal, they apologize to Gaara for their behaviour. After apologizing, when Naruto told Tenten how nice Gaara is, Tenten told him that Neji is no slouch either and they begin to argue again. Category:Unofficial Category:Couples involving Neji Category:Couples involving Tenten Category:Konoha couples